


Orange

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grapefruit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Victor tries a new technique on Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fruit Bowl





	Orange

Yuuri was separating pastry dough into balls when he heard his fiancé enter the apartment. Or, more accurately, he heard Makkachin greeting Victor, feet scrabbling on the floor as he welcomed his master home. A few seconds later, Victor’s face peeked into the kitchen, and lit up like it usually did upon seeing Yuuri. “I’m back from the store! I got some new fish.” Walking over to his fiancé, he placed one of his bags on the counter and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri smiled at him absently and peeked into the bag, locating the fish he needed for their dinner. He turned and gave Makkachin a severe look as Victor left the room. He addressed the dog sternly, “Now, this time, you can’t eat the fish. In fact, you’d better go stay with Papa while I finish cooking. Go on, shoo.” He waved his hands at the poodle a few times until Makkachin left the kitchen dejectedly. Yuuri felt a pang of guilt, but stood firm. Once he was alone again, he turned back to the counter and finished rolling the dough balls swiftly so he could move on to cutting up the fish for the pastry filling. He became engrossed in his labor until, some time later, he was pulling a pan of fresh rasstegai out of the oven. 

He stared down at the pastries apprehensively. Since he had gotten engaged to Victor, he felt like he hadn’t been contributing a lot to their relationship, and he had decided that he was going to start working on his cooking as a way to change that. He wasn’t very confident in his Russian cooking yet, but he had decided that if they were going to be making a life in Russia together, he should make an effort to learn some native dishes. Thankfully, this recipe hadn’t been too complicated, and when he had mentioned he was making rasstegai, Victor’s face had brightened, and he had started talking about how his mama used to make them when he was a child. He hadn’t met his future mother-in-law yet, but knowing that his fiancé was using her recipe as a comparison had sent his anxiety up a notch, and he had been very careful to follow the recipe as closely as he could. He squinted at the pan. They certainly looked the way they were supposed to...but that didn’t mean the taste would be good. 

As he was contemplating whether they were worth serving, he suddenly felt a kiss on the back of his head. Startled, he whirled around to see his fiancé’s excited face. “Wow, lapochka, these look amazing!” Snaking a hand around Yuuri, he grabbed one of the pastries off the tray, bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite before Yuuri could say anything. Victor’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth in a small o, blowing out air. “Hoo, ish haaht!” He tried to speak around the pastry in his mouth, and despite his anxiety over the dish, Yuuri laughed.

“Well, of course it’s hot, it just came out of the oven. You could have waited for them to cool off.”

Victor managed to swallow his mouthful and muttered, “Worth it,” before taking a second bite and repeating the entire process.

Eyeing him, Yuuri asked, “Is it good, then?”

Victor nodded vehemently. “As good as my mama’s!”

A wave of relief swept over him. “Well, that’s good. But Vitya, you really should sit down while you eat. Here, I’ll get us some plates.” 

He somehow managed to get his fiancé to sit down at the kitchen table and eat off a plate like a civilized human being. Seeing Victor’s genuine enjoyment of the rasstegai slowly eased Yuuri’s worry little by little, until he was fully relaxed as he put away the leftovers. Victor came up behind him and placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, making the Japanese man jump. He ignored this reaction, however, and whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “When you’re done with that, come into the bedroom.” Placing a kiss on Yuuri’s earlobe, he left the kitchen.

Yuuri felt his face go red with the heat of arousal that the simple action had invoked, and he felt himself moving more quickly to finish his task. He hardly even felt guilty as he gave Makkachin a treat to keep him busy, although usually when he locked the poodle out of their bedroom during their intimate times, it made his conscience prickle. 

He walked down the hallway and began to open their bedroom door, but as he started to push on it, Victor’s voice called, “Hold on a second!”

There was some scrambling, and then Victor stepped out of the room, closing the door most of the way behind him. He had a grin on his face that instantly made Yuuri slightly suspicious, but before he could analyze it, his fiancé said, “I’m going to put this on you, all right?” He held up a thin strip of cloth.

It took Yuuri a moment to realize that it was meant to be a blindfold. When he did, he felt a rush of embarrassment again, and simply nodded. He hadn’t been blindfolded during sex before, but he trusted his fiancé. He stood still as Victor wound the cloth around his eyes, tying it firmly but gently on the back of his head. Then he heard the sound of the door being opened, and he was ushered into the bedroom. 

He shuffled his feet carefully as he was led along until he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. The hand then moved slowly down his torso, causing an inadvertent shiver, before sliding to his pants. Victor moved efficiently, and soon Yuuri was standing with his pants and underwear around his ankles. He felt his cock twitch, and decided that maybe he liked being blindfolded. It was rather titillating knowing that his fiancé could see and touch him anywhere he wanted. 

As he mused over this newfound pleasure, he felt himself being pushed backwards, and fell with a soft thump onto their bed. The hands quickly began working the clothing off his ankles, but Yuuri was distracted by the feeling of the material he was sitting on. He ran his hand over it, and frowned when he recognized what it was. “Am I sitting on a towel?”

He heard a chuckle, and was surprised that it came from directly in front of him. A kiss was pecked on his mouth as Victor answered, “Yes, you are. I’m impressed that you recognized it so quickly. You seem to have a talent for this, don’t you, zvezda moya?”

Yuuri suppressed another shiver, trying instead to focus on the issue at hand. “Vitya, why am I sitting on a towel?”

“Shh, dorogoi, it’s just in case. Now lean back and try to relax.”

Yuuri was about to protest further when he felt Victor’s hand on his inner thigh. This time, the shudder came out, and he could practically feel the smugness in Victor’s touch as he traced his hand up. Slowly, the fingers gripped around the base of Yuuri’s cock and began to move up and down. He allowed himself to lean back on the bed, propped up by his hands, as the touch grew more insistent. 

Then, without warning, the hands were removed. Yuuri fought to catch his breath and managed to ask, “Vitya? Why did you stop?”

There were sounds of movement, and Victor’s voice reassured him, “Just a moment, lapochka.” 

Then there was an unexpected sensation on his dick.

It was wet, and slightly cooler than room temperature. It slid over his head and traveled his length, coming to rest at his base. When it was fully in place, Yuuri realized that the...whatever it was wasn’t very large, and only covered about half of his erect penis. It felt a little bit like Victor’s mouth, but with a slightly rougher texture. 

He was trying to puzzle out what it was when Victor’s mouth covered the top of his cock, and began moving, along with the...whatever it was. The sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was definitely strange. The whatever-it-was twisted on the base of his cock as Victor’s mouth bobbed up and down on the top. Yuuri tried to focus on the feeling of being sucked off, as the whatever-it-was didn’t feel nearly as good as the lips wrapped around him. Pretty soon, he felt liquid dripping down in torrents, and nearly stopped his fiancé to find out what was going on. But just as he opened his mouth to ask, Victor plunged his mouth down firmly and began sucking harder, and Yuuri fell back onto his elbows, finally feeling the urge to come. He focused intently on Victor, trying to ignore the odd sucking noises that were accompanying this increased intensity and soon, he was pouring himself inside Victor’s mouth with a drawn-out groan.

When he had finished, he hauled himself upright and peeled the blindfold off, unable to suppress his curiosity any longer.

He hadn’t, however, expected to see a large slice of an orange on his dick.

He blinked down at himself, looking from the orange to Victor. The other man grinned and pulled the orange off of him, making Yuuri clench his teeth at the sensation on his overly-sensitive cock. Once it was off, he said, “Vitya, what the hell is that?”

“Oh, this?” Victor managed to sound remarkably innocent. “It’s a mandarin orange. I saw them when I was out shopping, and thought that this would be fun.”

Yuuri cast around for words. “Would be...fun? Where in the hell did you even get an idea like that?”

“Don’t you remember, a few years ago, there was that viral video that went around? A woman who was teaching people how to give blow jobs with a grapefruit. She said it felt amazing. I’ve been curious about it for a long time, but I was never with anyone that I felt comfortable enough to try it on. Now that I have you, I thought it would be fun to do it.”

Yuuri felt flattered despite himself, but still felt the need to talk about this...odd experience. “Vitya, that’s surprisingly sweet, but don’t you think we should have talked about this first?”

Victor looked a little ashamed of himself. “You’re probably right. It’s just...since we got engaged, I’ve been worried that I haven’t been interesting enough for you sexually. And then I saw that you were getting stressed out over dinner, so I thought that trying something new would be interesting for you.”

Yuuri stared at him. “What are you talking about? You’re perfect. I’ve been...really enjoying having sex with you.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I might seem a little awkward, but that’s just because I don’t really have much experience with sex. This is all pretty new to me, especially doing this with someone I love. So I’m sorry if I’ve seemed a little distant, but I want to keep exploring this with you.” His face felt bright red by now, but he forced himself to meet his fiancé’s eyes.

The wide-eyed stare surprised him. Victor blurted out, “But you’re so beautiful, I thought for sure you’d had lots of experience. I was so worried that I was boring you, so when I saw the grapefruits at the store today, I remembered the video and thought we could try it. But, well, I don’t really like the taste of grapefruit, so I bought the largest Mandarin orange I could find.”

Yuuri smiled. “Of course you aren’t boring, Vitya. You’re so incredibly sexy, and I enjoy all the time we spend together, even if it doesn’t involve oranges. Ah, that reminds me. I’m covered in orange juice now, aren’t I?” Yuuri shifted himself, trying to see the extent of the dripped juice.

With a laugh, Victor stood up and swept Yuuri into his arms, planting a firm kiss on his lips. “Well, let’s get you cleaned up, then. I’d like to enjoy your dick some more.”

Yuuri laughed. “But not with all this orange juice on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes (all Russian): 
> 
> lapochka: sweetie  
> zvezda moya: my star  
> dorogoi: dear
> 
> Rasstegai is a pretty traditional pastry that can have a bunch of different fillings. Here's the recipe I used for reference:  
> https://www.rbth.com/russian-kitchen/333095-fish-rasstegai-appetizer-russian-pies


End file.
